I want transformation
by Givingrace
Summary: Rin is sick and tired of her looks. Her big brother, big sister, best friend and big sister's bestfriend are all trying to convince her NOT to have plastic surgery. Why? She wants to be beautiful but she is already beautiful! Let's find out the real reason why. (I want to label this under certain genre but I don't know which is the closest to 'frustration' anyway it's a simple fic)


I'm sick and tired of this.

Whenever I look at the mirror, it's the same exhausted reflection. I turn to beauty products, I mastered all the basic to advance steps of applying foundation and even to a point of being a savant of skin tone blending but nothing is enough for me. Others and most especially my best friend said I have the best fashion taste but no kind of clothing can ever satisfy me either. I want change so bad and so change is what I'll get!

My older sister Lenka and her best friend Miku tried to convince me otherwise but no. I refuse to accept 'what I have'. As to my older brother Rinto, he said to just follow what I wish but he's surely taking their side on this get-together. My younger brother on the other hand, called me hag whenever he sees me. So in the end, they all thought it is because of him why I decide to do this. Over and over again, I told them that it is not about attracting my current crush and it is not because I am always picked on by little jerk face. Yeah he's in his twenties and he is LITTLE! Hahah! Height has never been kind to him to grant him any. Anyway...

I want to do this FOR ME!

"Rin, no! Oh why do you want to go get prosthetic plastic surgery anyway? Did that stupid runt insulted you again?" my best friend Neru gasp as soon as she entered the room.

"Forget what our, no, that spoiled brat said. You are already beautiful Rin and still you wanted to be more 'beautiful'? No surgeon can outdo this." My loving sister said facing a small mirror on my face.

Frowning, I shove it anyway. I HATE MY FACE! Whenever I see it, I want to rip it off! I'm tired of it! Can't any of you see that? You are suppose to be my friends and siblings.

Sure.

She said that.

That is because she already was a reigning beauty queen and was awarded 11 times. She's 39 now but has a great husband, Maiko, who is a very handsome and popular TV celebrity while I've been friend-zoned by… agh! I won't even say his name anymore! Luckily none of my siblings, our friends and even my best friend knew. Yeah, I'm good and cleared off being consoled or mocked for being just friend-zoned! Although, he is her brother... as I look in front. I'm so relieved she doesn't know and he and I decided to keep it lie-low.

"Agh. Enough! We're not having a meeting to talk about that turd. Back to the issue here. RIN WAKE UP! You are already beautiful, don't be that way. Why waste your money on some unnecessary surgery. YOU **DON'T** NEED IT!" Neru interrupted as she squeezed my hands.

I'm already 38 so why are they trying to stop me?

I'm old enough!

I got the money!

I got a stable HIGH ASS paying job!

I got a _buck load_ _of savings_ for a SECOND, a THIRD, a FOURTH and even a FIFTH and a SIXTH shot if this first one doesn't satisfy me!

In fact, I got the best lawyer friends to back me up for adequate lawsuits a plenty!

I already did the necessary research on the proper choice to be my cosmetic surgeon, clinics and all that tedious work!

SO **WHAT** GIVES!?

AAAAAAAAAAGH!

"It's so annoying how mom and dad could have chosen to have a child who is 18-15 years younger than us. Aren't they satisfied having all three of us? Psst! This is why you should NOT have children with a far and different generation length gap!" Elder brother said.

He's also usually insulted by that mentally deficient brat. If our parents died, for sure we all send him off to a mental home for he has no place in our abodes with that crap attitude - only problem is… he is not exactly a retard and only acts mentally incapacitated. He's probably a drug addict since it's clearly shown and juices off our parents' money for his extravagant juvenile-loser lifestyle. I don't see why they love him so much. It was far better when we're only a family of five. Yeah and I was the baby. Those were the good old happy days.

"Aww. Don't be so hard on the poor kid. He's just younger than all of you that's why he craves more attention. You just need to talk to him more. He's not so bad." Miku said.

"Geez! Why don't you marry him since you felt that way?" Rinto said with an obvious jealousy.

"We'll give you our blessing if you are marrying him since not any of us three wanted him anyway. Take him far, far away ok? And oh! Be sure to hire a lot of nurses or you'll catch what he has if you hang around him too much." Lenka added with a laugh.

"Uhm… Hello? I'm a nurse. Isn't one enough?" Miku said.

"You've been working around the mentally-challenged for over ten years and now you want to marry one? Pfft! Typical." Rinto said with a very intense frown.

Now they are talking about the brat again. Am I invisible? Agh! I can't stand this. Isn't this gathering for me? HEY DUFUSES OVER HERE! AGH FORGET YOU! I lifted one of my beauty clinic brochures and focused on my pick of transformation.

"Agh! Enough about him please? Back to Rin. You won't take plastic surgery and that's final! Besides, look!" Neru dictated, snatching the brochure away and flashing her phone at my face with a scandal on Ia, the hag who took my former beloved away. This one came before the one who turned out to be just a friendzone. So she finally got caught on her man-hoarding eh? Hahah! Eat shit loser hag!

"She's right little sis. You don't need it. Why do you think otherwise? Is it because of Dex? He already dumped that delusional haggy queen bee and now she's exposed to her social-climbing, gold-digging ways and has been fired from her job for her phony attitude. Dex even said he felt sorry for what he did to you. Besides, Dr. Mikuo's been courting you hasn't he? He's far more of a looker and more successful. Why won't you go for him? Don't you like him? Fine, if you don't want Mikuo, want me to call up Dex for you?" My socialite sister is trying to ship me again.

"Dex and I are just friends now plus I'm no longer interested. Get over it, sis! Don't ship me to him again! Agh! I already told you. I just want change and this is for _myself_ and not any of that." I finally said and I storm out of the room. I can read my brochures there in peace.

"Wait! Is it because that current crush you have that you wanted to get the attention of? He's... uhm, what's his face?" I heard her called out afterwards.

"His name is Fukase. He's one of your turdy little brother's friends and I refuse to ship him with my bff. Yuck! They are too over-blinged. They hurt my eyes." I heard Neru whisper to her.

"Yo yo yo ye old lame-moes! 'Sup haggy haggot-got, still luvin my posse, yeh? Waz with da fece? Hahahahaha! Oh hey, Mi-biatch!" I heard the brat holler like the over-blinged loser that he is as I pass by and saw Miku in the room with all of us - who all hated him! He sure came in the nick of time to overhear Neru. Agh! I rolled my eyes and speed away.

"Waaaaaa! Boo hoo hoo hoo oh I'm so ugly, oh kiss me Fukase, Dex or Mikuo and that other loser, uhm, it's yur bro right? Oh Nero's de name!" He called out his reinforcement taunts to get me to bicker back.

"Shut the hell up, Worm!" I heard my older brother Rinto scold him and smack him hard on the back.

"OW! Gunna tell Mumma and Poppa on yuh fer tat! An tat's why yu 'll NEVAH getta wuman! Yuh grumpy an ugly and senile old fart! Wehl wacha gunna do bout it? Hey! C'mere bak and fight meh! Haggy haggot-got! " I heard 'Worm' holler some more.

"Len, shush!" I heard Miku pipe him down when I finally enter my room and locked the door.

Yeah.

My mind is made up.

None of you can make me turn back now.

Once again, this is not for any of those reasons.

THIS is _for me_.

Period!

...

...

...

...

Oh and by the way...

 **I'm** the reason why Miku PITIED him.

HAH!

A/N: Before you give me credit, I'm really just posting this for my friend. She's too shy to post it herself.


End file.
